Sakura in a new world that is Xena
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Sakura has lost purposed and she decides to go to the Xena universe. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY GO AND READ A DIFFERENT STORY. I OWN NOTHING AT ALL. IF YOU LIKE SAKRUA THEN READ BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE SASUKE THEN DON'T READ.
1. Prolong

**I don't own Naruto or Xena: Warrior Princess.**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!!**

 **AN: If you have seen the shows, then you know what the characters look like, for those who haven't please go watch the shows.**

 **AN: Sakura made a deal with the nine tailed fox and became a half demon.**

 **Prolong: Sakura in a new world that is Xena**

When the great ninja war happened; Naruto was killed while sealing the nine tailed fox into Sakura. The villagers blamed Sakura for the death of Naruto, that is when Sakura has had it and has hatred for the villagers and all humans and she leaves forever and opens a portal to the Xena universe.

Sakura enters the portal and finds herself in a cave, this is a perfect place for me to take control over and showed my hatred for humans said Sakura with a smirk. The next day Sakura enters the village that is below the cave and sets it on fire, why are you doing this? asked a little girl with brown hair and green eyes.

You humans are all the same and I figure the better you feared me then I won't have to get hurt a again said Sakura laughing evilly. The next day Xena and Gabrielle walks into the village, where is everybody? asked Gabrielle. I don't know said Xena. Xena; you come to saved us said a old woman with white hair and blue eyes.

What do you mean? asked Gabrielle, a young teenage girl come and destroyed the village said the old woman. Why would she do this? asked Gabrielle, well she said that You humans are all the same and I figure the better you feared me then I won't have to get hurt a again said the old woman.

Why does she want you to feared her? asked Gabrielle, I don't know said the old woman.

To Sakura, What am I doing thinks Sakura. That is when a little girl runs up to Sakura to punch her when she hears singing.

Sakura is singing a song she used to sing when she was said which is Will the sun ever shine again.

 **"Will The Sun Ever Shine Again"**

 **Rain is pourin' down like the**  
 **Heavens are hurtin'.**  
 **Seems like it's been dark since**  
 **The devil knows when.**  
 **How do you go on, never knowin'**  
 **For certain,**  
 **Will the sun ever shine again?**

 **Feels like it's been years since**  
 **It started to thunder.**  
 **Clouds are campin' out in the valley**  
 **And glen.**  
 **How do you go on, when you can't help**  
 **But wonder.**  
 **Will the sun ever shine again?**

 **What if the rain keeps fallin'?**  
 **What if the sky stays gray?**  
 **What if the winds keep squallin',**  
 **And never go away?**

 **Maybe soon the storm will be**  
 **Tired of blowin'.**  
 **Maybe soon it all will be over, amen.**  
 **How do you go on, if there's no way**  
 **Of knowin'?**  
 **Will the sun ever shine?**  
 **Wish I could say.**  
 **Send me a sign-**  
 **One little ray.**  
 **Lord, if you're list'nin', how long**  
 **Until then?**  
 **Will the sun ever shine again?**

After singing the song Sakura looks at the damage she did and decides to fix the village up and continue on her journey to find purposed in life.

 **Please Read and Review**

 **bergstrom528**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or Xena: Warrior Princess**

 **Chapter One: Xena and Gabrielle meets Sakura.**

* * *

Sakura was minding her own business when she sees a village being burned down and she runs towards it and sees a army of men that are being lead by Callisto.

"Hey you, stop this now or faced my wrath." said Sakura as she pulls out her sword to fight.

"You think you can take me on." said Callisto, "Why are you doing this?" asked Sakura.

"Because Xena took everything, my family. I don't have purposed." said Callisto.

"Look, I know what you going through but if we worked together and protect and not conquer the world then maybe we can find purposed." said Sakura with a small smile.

"How about no." said Callisto and she attacks Sakura.

Sakura pulls out her sword and blocks the attack but she is injured from a few nights ago and she ends up dropping the sword. Callisto then stabs Sakura and leaves Sakura for dead.

Sakura's healing Charka kicks in and saves her at the last minute.

"Nobody gets away with trying to kill me, it is on." said Sakura with a smirk.

Sakura then runs to the next town and runs into Xena, " hey you; I challenge you to a fight." said Sakura.

"Why do you want to fight me?" asked Xena, " I heard you were looking for someone that destroyed and rebuild the village you were last at and your looking at the person who did it." said Sakura.

"You did it, I'm going to kill you." said Xena, "I'm sorry but that is not going to happen; because I have to stopped a person named Callisto from cause trouble for this village." said Sakura as she pulls out her sword to defend herself with.

"Why would you protect this village when you destroyed and rebuild the other village?" asked Xena.

" Because at that time I had hatred in my heart until I sing a song that my mother sing to me before her death and remember that my purposed is to protected others' from harm." said Sakura.

"What would make you have hatred?" asked Gabrielle, " that is for me to know and for you to not know." said Sakura in a cold tone.

"Wow, what is you problem?" asked Xena, "I don't have a problem but nobody gets to know about me at all until they have earned my trust and respect." said Sakura.

 **In the next chapter we'll find out what Xena and Gabrielle say. Will they help Sakura find purposed in life.**


End file.
